1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hockey surfaces and more specifically it relates to a goalie training system for providing a realistic training system that accommodates a goalie and a plurality of shooters at different angles.
Training a goalie can be difficult if an ice-rink is unavailable. Conventional methods of training a goalie include utilizing roller blades with a ball utilized upon a hard surface. This has limited effectiveness for training a goalie because the conditions are not that similar to ice conditions. Therefore, there is a need for a system that simulates ice and that supports a goalie and at least one shooter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Synthetic hockey surfaces have been in use for years. Typically, a synthetic hockey surface includes a plurality of rectangular synthetic platforms either welded together or attached by some rigid attachment means. A common problem with these systems is buckling due to expansion during temperature changes. In addition, constructing an entire arena of synthetic platforms is extremely expensive and cost prohibitive for most hockey programs.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a realistic training system that accommodates a goalie and a plurality of shooters at different angles. Conventional synthetic ice systems are expensive and difficult to maintain. In addition they are generally permanent and cannot be disassembled and reassembled in a different location.
In these respects, the goalie training system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a realistic training system that accommodates a goalie and a plurality of shooters at different angles. The goalie training system allows for expansion and contraction of its synthetic surface while keeping it stabilized at the same time. This is truly a unique and novel approach and complete departure from any other connection process for synthetic skating surfaces.